The End
by starchaserxonea
Summary: "She wasn't a lightweight when it came to heartbreak - but this was different. This was foreign." Juvia drabble. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.


_Really random drabble about one of my favorite FT characters - Juvia. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated and eaten!_

* * *

She was fluttering about at the bottom of a dark, quiet place. It was futile to struggle; it was useless to fight it. She was giving up. Her blue hair floated around her in a glowing halo of sapphire and for once, she didn't feel so painfully gross. Her eyes closed off the darkness and she floated in wonderland, gripping the sea floor with cold hands. Pale fingers touched sand, shells, and the occasional fish. Her mind wandered and her smile slowly grew into something worth remembering. Images flashed bright against the shadows in her mind and replayed over and over in her dark mind and for once, she let herself delve into something other than reality.

_Maybe there was a way out. Maybe there was a place to lie down. Maybe she could cry; maybe her anger would grow with the fury of a thousand burning suns... however, scratch that – she was bad with fire. Still, the oranges and yellows danced across her eyelids and she saw millions of images stuck in the dying embers. _

_It was dark._

_The fire was gone, and so was she._

* * *

_His lips were ghost-like. They left much – too much – to the imagination and she could feel her mind running rampant. Her hands traced patterns on the blanket that was covering her and she knew he wasn't there – she knew her mind was reeling. Her eyes clamped shut and she tried to picture something besides the breeze that told her he was there. But he wasn't there._

_He wasn't coming back._

* * *

_Never before had she felt so alone. Her hands gripped the oak wood casket and she tried to ignore the rain's soft pitter patter on her shoulders. She tried to block out the sounds of soft sobs and the angry glances cast at the sky – as if it was at fault._

_Maybe it was._

_Her pale hands flitted along the edge and her desperate eyes gazed at his too-pale face. His raven-black hair was a stark contrast. He had always been pale – but this was terrifyingly so. Her hands gripped his and he had always been one to favor the cold – but were his hands supposed to be so lifeless? She tried to ignore the fact that there was no pulse beating in his wrist and his eyelashes wouldn't just magically flutter into life – no, she knew that he was gone._

_She knew that _this was over_._

* * *

_There was a place she liked to go when the skies opened up and released a torrent of spiky rain onto her home town, and that place was on a cliff, overlooking the sea._

_Now, she knew it was cliché and possibly expected but she couldn't care less as the lapping waves took over her consciousness. There was no going back as she sat on the edge and let her cold – oh, so cold – feet dangle off the cliff. Her heels bumped soundlessly into the rocky face and for once – since he left – she hadn't felt so broken._

_Because of the sea._

_Slowly, it began to mend the shattered pieces of her still-beating-but-broke-heart – she idly wondered how it was possible to still be alive – and very carefully, it taped together the pieces and made a mix-matched puzzle of the inner workings of her chest._

_She was a disaster – a beautiful tragedy, just waiting to happen._

* * *

_The stars were her witnesses when she gave up. She was at the cliff again, but this time she was tired. Oh-so-tired. The kind of tired that hinges on exhaustion and takes over your body – willing you to do anything just so you could shut your eyes, but no; not tonight. Her restless body had other plans as she took the long walk up the hill and stood on the too-sharp-edge of that cliff. And slowly, her body began to feel heavy._

_She wasn't a lightweight when it came to heartbreak – but this was something new._

_Something foreign._

_And as the wind whipped her blue-as-the-sea hair, she saw the waters rise to meet her._

_A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips just as the crown of her head crashed into the roaring water._

_**It's over.**_

* * *

The saltwater was ripping at her taste buds and burning holes in her lungs. The lack of oxygen was forcing her eyes to spin and her throat was clogging with water. Some would say this water was nasty – however, she loved this seawater. It was the only beautiful thing on the earth. A slow smile crept to her face as her hands floated to her sides.

And, with the fish as her witnesses, her body stopped struggling, and the sea-blue-haired girl was no more.

**_fin_**


End file.
